Fate and Memories
by mangosmoothie1
Summary: Post season 3 finale. Peter's fate is being determined. Nobody remembers Peter. But, as the observers start causing trouble & w/ the alts. & fringe events, will anybody remember Peter? What about Peter anyway?Sucky summary! T for safety & future! Review!
1. Prologue

**Mango: I don't own Fringe. I'm just making a story post season 3 finale and possibly my fantasized season 4 events.**

**September: That sounded a little weird. **

**Mango: Shut up! Just tell people to review. Do it!**

**September: Review because if you do, I'll get to beat up Mango because she'll write more.**

**Mango: o.O**

December and September were debating.

"What should we do with him? Should we just leave him here and let him be like this for eternity?" asked December.

"Well, we should wait and see what fate has in store for the other before deciding on what to do with the body. His mind might be completely erased of his life, so we could turn him into one of us."responded September.

"You're right, Let's let fate decide Peter's fate. Now, let's go."

"Yes December. Let's."

December and September left the body to float weightlessly in the rift. The body didn't stir. In fact, the body didn't look as if it was alive anymore. It looked as if it didn't have purpose, memory, or one could even say a soul. It just looked plain dead.

**Mango: So yeah. I guess this could be called the prologue to my story. I have a different writing format(check out my other stories or pay attention to the bolded parts). So yeah. I might flip-flop between writing formats. But yeah. Did this at like...10:20pm or something. hope you liked and hope you want to see more. September, any last words?*wink-wink***

**September: Other than review, fate can be interesting. I actually might possibly want to see how this is going to end. I find it hilarious how you describe Peter and-!**

**Mango: No time! Ha! Review!**


	2. A note that leads to the adventure!

**Mango: I'm back! And I have Olivia and Walter with me. **

**Olivia: Yes. I 'volunteered' to be dragged here and be a guest panelist for you Mango.**

**Mango: Yup!**

**Walter: I don't understand. I feel as if something is missing in my mind. As if something was forcefully taken out.**

**Olivia: Same...I think...I don't know.**

**Mango: Well, we'll have to see Walter and Olivia. You could be missing something, but you may not.**

**Olivia: What are you saying? Tell me now dammit!**

**Mango: If you and/or Walter tells them what I talked about, then I'll consider.**

**Walter: I'll tell the audience. Mango doesn't own Fringe or any of it's characters. She's just making a story...Wait! What kind? A one about quantum physics? Because I can take over and use my extreme knowledge of-!**

**Mango: Enjoy! And Walter, shut up!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Olivia moaned. _Geez. Another case. They're so frequent now. I just need a break. I don't know much longer I can stay sane after being with Walter for too long. Working with our alternates is so annoying and boring. _It had been about three months since the incident where the rooms one our side and on the alt's side were merged and we stated peace. Fringe incidents were happening constantly because of the merge in the universes, but there were starting to be less and less events.

The world was starting to actually seem normal. Our universe and the alt's were actually getting along. It didn't seem perfect, but life was actually enjoyable. But, something was missing. Something didn't seem right, Olivia felt as if she was forgetting something. _Ah well, it probably wasn't important anyway. Well, what do we have here...AUGH! That's a little gross. But wait, that's right. That word "gross" lost almost all its meaning. _

"Hello agent Dunham. It seems that this case is a rather interesting one." said Broyles in his normal agent voice. Apparently, this body had literally let all the blood in it seep out and the woman lost all of her blood. Her skin had also formed some type of wart that exploded when filled with enough blood.

"Well, Broyles, just another normal day at work...So, what exactly happened to this woman? She looks like she went through a lot of pain very quickly."

"This woman is Victoria Girsch. She's 36 yrs old and is a CEO of a rising company. Came to the building for a meeting, and BAM! This happened. People say she went quickly. Other than that, nothing has happened to anybody else. So this isn't contagious."

"Good. Is Walter here? We'll need more information on whatever it is that killed her. Oh, here he is. Walter!"

"Yes Olivia! I"m already on it." Walter goes and examines the body when he finds a note..."OLIVIA! You need to see this note!"

"Walter, what are you talking about? A note?"

"Yes. While I was examining one of the warts on her skin, I found this in a fold of mutated skin. It's a letter."

"Read it."

"I will Olivia. It says:

_Dearest Fringe Division,_

_You have done a marvelous job of mending the bonds of your world and the other world. But, now that you have succeeded in one thing, can you succeed in another? We are coming to do something that will forever change your world. We have obtained the key to our true intention, but we need one more thing. But, if we revealed that to you, you would try to stop us. You don't need to worry. What we are doing is for the sake of all mankind. Hope you like the present we left along the way. We will leave you more presents just for the sake of helping you figure out our plan. You think we're kidding? You'll find out soon if we are or aren't. _

_September and the observers_

_PS: What we have we have stolen from you. Can you figure that out?_

and that's how it ends."

"Wait...so this was planned by the observers? Does this mean that more attacks like this will happen?"

"Olivia, Walter. We don't know what this means for us. They could be lying. But, they might not be. We need to figure out an antidote for this and fast. This is a life or death situation. The observers are doing something and we need to find out what it is they're doing. C'mon! Let's get to work." Broyles said in a tone that showed that he REALLY wanted everyone to hurry up so nobody else would die. Olivia wasn't shocked by this tone of voice Broyles was using. He used it every time he was worried.

"Okay..." _This is weird. What the hell is happening here? I don't understand. The key? What key? They said that it was stolen from US? I don't remember anything being stolen. Well, I'll found out later. Maybe this case will lead us to finding out information._

_0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0_

"Good job. Now, you'll need to infect more people for this to work. Do you understand? If we are to find the key to success, we need them to figure it out first."

"Yes master."

"Now, have you even figured out where the key is located?"

"No. But I do believe I might know somebody who knows the location of the key."

"How? Not even the ancients who created the machine had known about this."

"Somebody who was involved w/ the machine and Peter didn't forget about Peter and the machine. They already knew about this and I thought it would've gone away with the rest of the memories about the machine, but apparently he didn't forget about the machine or Peter."

"Well, continue to do your job and I'll spare you...for now. But his person...is it who I think it is?"

"Well, that depends. Who do you think it is, sir?"

**Mango: So, I hope you liked this chapter. I kinda made it short, but I think it's sweet to the point for a first chapter that's introducing the main idea. Well, all that matters is if you guys like the story or not. Could've been better, but I wanted to leave some stuff out for chapter 2(which I'll try to update every week!). Cliff Hanger!**

**Olivia: God. Another adventure for me. My main question is what is this "key" that was stolen from us? I don't remember having any valuable keys.**

**Mango: I can't tell you that.**

**Walter: I knew it. But, I'm going to go back to studying this lady's dead body...so...bye!**

**Olivia: Ugh. Now I have to do the review thing. I will get you to answer my question.**

**Mango: I promise that if you say the review thing, I'll give you an answer.**

**Olivia: Ugh...fine. Please review this story. Mango needs the motivation Now, tell me your answer!**

**Mango:...Thanks for reading! And Olivia...Ha! **

**Olivia: I hate you so much!(BAM BAM BAM!)**

**Mango: Don't kill me if you want to know what will happen to you! Bye!**


End file.
